1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel fluorinated organic silicon compounds having water and oil repellency and stain resistance and a method for preparing the same.
1. Prior Art
Several fluorinated organic silicon compounds are known as surface treating agents having water and oil repellency and stain resistance. Their typical examples are the following compounds. ##STR1##
These compounds are successful in providing water and oil repellency and stain resistance to hard stationary surfaces such as glass and plastics. These compounds, however, are not fully effective agents for treating the surface of elastic members such as silicone rubber since they form less flexible coatings.